Lamentation
by Angel42
Summary: [Gluhen]Never ending POV on our boys...a sort of insert before gluhen's ending
1. Aya Fujimiya

** ========================= **

RAN FUJIMIYA 

A B Y S S I A N 

========================= 

The possibility of dying old and sick in bed has never occured to me. Although the thought were somewhat more appealing than what I am now. Out in a crowded street feeling the warmth of my body as it slowly slips away from me and as does my life. But its probably ok considering the many times i could've possibly died since i've chosen this path. There was still time, yes. I have been wounded more severely, more brutaly than this, of course there was still time yet all of a sudden i just got tired of it all... the fighting... the killing ...the lost. Just when will it end? When will I end? 

I remember seeing the blue horizon then, the clear and bright sky... so unlike the lives we've chosen... crimson... black. Did we ever had a choice? 

"Hey I've got an idea!" 

"That wouldn't be the first one, Omi" 

_Laughter... Maybe then I could've made myself believe that we were just normal guys, that the nights we spent in those dark alleys weren't real._

"No, really! Why don't we fill the van with flowers then travel the whole world selling them." 

Ken made a face but the younger weiss paid no heid to it probably too eager for the others to hear his naive plans... thinking the missions were finally over but they weren't. It never did end..not even when his father died... when Perussia died. 

"We'll open early morning then at night we can-" 

"I think that's a good idea." Youji cut him off sentence. "Though we'll have to fix the audio system of that thing, it keeps sounding like crap whenever i turn the volume up." 

"If you ask me nice enough then maybe i could sing for you guys instead." Ken said offhandedly eyes still fixed at the blue horizon that he didn't see the two weiss exchange ridiculed looks. 

"Just fix the audio system won't you Omi?" 

"Yep. First thing tomorrow" 

"Hey-hey!" 

_Laughter... I remeber letting myself enjoy that day even letting myself believe to what Omi was planning. But once again I found myself hoping for too much... _

"I told you before that if you leave weiss I'd go with you didn't I?" Ken's voice was bitter. I knew he said that recklessly and I would've told him that too if I didn't know any better. 

"..." 

"Tse, You've changed a lot since then, Aya -no, Ran. You no longer had that quincing look of hatred in your eyes, no longer the guy that kept saying 'its none of my business' and 'i don't care' all the time. But really at this time I don't know what i should be saying... should it be 'I'm happy for you' or-" 

"Ken." 

"Are you even happy about this, Aya!? Do you seriously think we should end this way? Is this all? We killed.. then we decide that we don't anymore so we just-" 

Aya made a move to console the other man but he shrugged it off. 

"What do we even call this? Retire? like we're some sort of military men? We retire?!" 

_Laughter... As it turns out it wasn't only I who've changed... At some point it was as though Ken took everything harder than Omi and I did yet i could do nothing... Just like before_

"Hn. You know the Kritikers did found Yoji." 

"..." 

"It appears he was the only one to get out of this curse so easily... Amnesia. And to think that that old playboy never had any plans of tying himself up with a woman. Hehe... The funny part was that he got married." Ken laughed himself up almost insanely over something he never really thought of as funny when Rex told him of it the night before. 

"That's good... Send him my best regards for me, will you?" 

"Ran, what are you planning to do there?... Don't tell me you plan to knock your head off some lamp post in Germany and marry off too?" 

"Maybe" 

"Heh... There may just be hope for you yet, Aya Fujimiya." 

"I'm going..." 

I turned and left... Somehow I knew Ken wanted me to ask him to come but I didn't for I wasn't in any position to ask him anything... and it was for the better. I still believe it was. 


	2. Ken Hidaka

**---------------------------  
KEN HIDAKA  
S I B E R I A N  
---------------------------**  
  
_ Did we ever had a choice?_  
  
"You have two options..."   
  
I remember hearing that the first time i met Omi his, bow aiming fiercely a feet away for my heart. 'I had two options' huh? It was either I join the Weiss or die... At that time I thought only a dumb peson would take the latter but right now maybe a part of me would've given everything to turn back time and take death instead.But now its different - I'm different. Now its as though I am merely dragging my feet down to the basement. A last look at that old couch where Yohji would shamelessly occupy with his lazy back, a couple of chairs where once sat Sena and Kyo and Aya's corner.  
  
I clamped my eyes shut and thought of how stupid this was turning out to be. I open my eyes and see no difference, everything was still dark and empty.  
  
"You can still stay if you want, Ken" It was Rex.   
  
"Yeah, I've been told you were organizing the fifth generation... So, can i request an audience with Persia-sama?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. The officers will be arriving here any moment now and..." With the way rex was looking I almost felt sorry for myself.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I was just trying to push my luck."  
  
"Ken, I know neither you or Persia is happy about this yet still what do you wish to attain by imprisoning yourself. All your liabilities under missions doesn't hold you accountable to anything yet still you-"  
  
"To tell the truth, I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"If I continue on being Syberian... then what? If I leave as Aya did... then what? Right now I just feel as though I owe the world so much that even killing myself wouldn't even be enough..."  
  
Right then and there I received my first slap from Rex. It hurt yeah... yet I was kind of hoping it'd knock some kind of sense into me but it didn't.  
  
"It wouldn't be good if the police see you here with me... Just send my regards to Persia for me, won't you?"  
  
"What about Persia? Did you not even thought for a moment that he may still need you?"  
  
At that time I remembered Manx and the way she looked when Persia died... Only a fool would not have known.  
  
"You take care of our Omi, Rex... and thank you for everything."  
  
I could still hear Rex' sobs on my way out of our so-called home. Regards - I almost forgot about that idiot of a playboy. I look up and saw the mocking blue sky.  
  
"I just hope you're happy, Yohji."  
  
From afar I could hear the sirens wailing... about two mobile cars. I could reckon cursing those policemen... worthless, if not trash they all were. If only they had a clean system then Weiss would not have been needed, WE would not have been needed. And now these fools are going to turn me in without even so much as a slight idea what my charges are... pathetic.  
  
Hands cuffed and squeezed in the back seat by two baffoons, they call officers, I tried to reason with myself about how I was doing the only thing I could - this was my retribution.  
  
_ Why don't we fill the van with flowers and travel the world selling them?_   
  
_ That's good. But you'll have to fix the audio system of that thing..._  
  
_"Aya, you'll come with us, right?"_  
  
Aya... that time when I told you I'd go with you I was just so sure that I would... I was thinking that Yohji would too and then Omi... But God! Isn't life just filled with ol' jolly twisted jokes that everything turned out like this. That van filled with flowers... you were right not to let yourself hope for too much but I did... In the end, did we truly ever had a choice?  



	3. Yohji Kudo

------------------------------  
YOHJI KUDO  
  
B A L I N E S E  
------------------------------  
  
For a moment there I thought I had forgoten...  
  
"Reiji! Reiji! Open the door! what's happening?! Reiji"  
  
Asuka... is this a made up heaven? Have I succeeded in annoying god so much that he gave me this piece of heaven... a made up heaven. I have forgotten - for a while. But just as I thought there really was no escape.  
  
_"I'm not Reiji... I'm Yohji Kudo. Balinese.Weiss. Murderer."_  
  
I've locked myself up, all cramped up in the corner of the room I've been sharing with the woman I've married, Asuka. Six months of pretending was good... hell it was... six months. Then at the strike of twelve I must go. This is no place for me. There's no heaven for those like us. No heaven for Weiss.  
  
"Reiji! Please open the door... please..."  
  
Just like before... I'm still good at making women cry.  
  
Five Minutes  
  
"Goodbye again...Asuka" I whispered from beyond the door. If she had heard me or not, I don't know but either way its good. With the way all my relationships had gone its either I kill her, she kills me or she dies.  
  
Three Minutes  
  
"Reiji! If there's anything wrong I'm sure we can do something about it together so please-"  
  
Maybe it would've been better if I ended this after a romantic dinner in some A-classed restaurant just like at our wedding...  
  
"Congratulations Reiji-kun, Asuka. You should know... the two of you really look good together... my son-in-law sure is a lucky find!" Asuka's dad has been showering us with pleasantries that I never could forget how cheery his voice sounded.  
  
"Oh look! here comes our honored guest, a bit late but hell! when you're a rich guy guess you can buy your own time."   
  
The old man's chuckles and all the guest's noise died down when I saw that guy. Guess on that same day I learned one very important lesson... You can never totally forget everything.  
  
"I offer my congratulations to the newly weds." he courteously said.  
  
"Omi." His name just slipped out of my mouth as though I have been used to saying it so many time before.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Oh dear, Excuse my husband he must've mistook you from someone he knew. Reiji, this is Mr. Takatori, he's currently the head of Japan's Defence Force."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Reiji."  
  
"...pleasure."  
  
_"I can't leave you here like this! Let's go! We're all coming out of this together! Yohji!"_  
  
_"Are you crying again, Omi?"_  
  
Why does it seem that I always manage to make people cry... I should be the one crying... Like hell I should be the one crying... or have I been crying too much before already? Every night for that one woman I loved.  
  
_Wait for me Yohji... I'll be back, I promise..._  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep, Asuka..."  
  
The horrible ringing of that old clock woke me. Time's up. I lifted my face and wasn't that surprised to see the door open and my wife's tear-stained face in front of me.  
  
Her arms made me feel warmth again. The thing I've always always longed for. All those cold nights I've spent with no real comfort.  
  
"I'm sorry Asuka."  
  
If that was the last kiss... My only regret was that I didn't make it last any longer.  
  
----  
  
"Sir, there's someone here to see you" the voice sounded from the speaker phone.  
  
"Who is it? Mr. Takatori is busy."  
  
"But- Ah Sir no you can't!"  
  
"Oi! Omi! If you don't let me in I'll gratefully take this gorgeous secretary of yours!"


	4. Omi Tsukiyono

**----------------------  
OMI TSUKIYONO  
B O M B A Y /  
P E R S I A  
----------------------**  
  
_"How can you let the fourth generation of Weiss get killed-off like   
that? Are they just pawns to you?"_  
  
Even now as Persia I do not expect others to treat me differently with   
respect or fear, I coudn't care less. They may see me as a boy who   
got too caught up in his family's name but it doesn't matter to me... I   
am no longer Omi Tsukiyono. No longer that boy who works in the flower shop.  
  
"Knight!"  
  
"No, that's alright... If you must know, yes, they are pawns. I am the   
head of the Takatori family, it is my duty to protect my family first   
and foremost so I don't see any problem whether i treat other people   
as pawns or likewise."  
  
"Why YOU! If he had heard that he would've cried!"  
  
-----------  
  
In front of my father's grave I stood, feeling only the warmth of my tears as they helplessly fall. Its funny 'cause I wasn't actually feeling anything... sadness much less happiness.  
  
"Is this how it is like, father? How being Persia is like?"  
  
Knight's words wouldn't leave my head... 'are they just pawns to you!?'  
  
"Were we just pawns to you then, father? Me, Aya, Ken and Yohji. Were we mere disposable mercenaries to you?"  
  
Was it the coldness of the rain seeping through my cloak or my own hollowed heart, I would not have known but I just felt like crawling down on the ground for some invisible comfort that didn't exist.  
  
"I hope you tell me father 'cause there's no else to now"  
  
I have long thought that crying helps ease the pain but it doesn't. Yet still I couldn't stop. If Yohji were here I'm sure he won't stop teasing me about it 'til I stop.  
  
A little longer and I started to feel ridiculous about myself, crying to a man's grave whom I only knew through a blurred monitor and at his time of death.  
  
This is the last time I will cry  
  
"Mamorou-sama, are you alright?" Rex asked.   
  
She obviously trailed me here. It was alright though considering she brought the car with her, I doubt even I could get a cab soaking wet as I am.  
  
"Yeah, just forgot to bring an umbrella."  
  
"Should I cancel your next appointments?"  
  
"I said I'm fine."  
  
Sorry, I just don't believe in kindness or mutual concerns anymore... I'm Persia now and noone else.  
  
"Rex, about the fourth generation...I'll give the final rankings tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Master... About Balinese, the doctor's said that his memories are still not stable enough. Should you be okay about that?"  
  
"I will take care of it..."  
  
Aya was right, emotions were unnecessary things. It could only get in the way of proper judgments hence only results to critical mistakes... something I can no longer afford to do.  
  
I'm sorry father, your idea of a peaceful world, I'm afraid I no longer believe in it. But I will continue what you have started... I will continue to hunt for the future of those black beasts that gain through the suffering and destruction of others... no exceptions... _ no exceptions..._


End file.
